I Was Born To Love You
by Idiotheque
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et de One-Shot Sebtana. Humour et romance.
1. Chapter 1 : L'orage

**Hello. Je sais que j'ai déjà plusieurs travaux en cours,mais il y a très peu de Sebtana en français, et je voulais absolument y contribuer. Ce sera donc un recueil de Drabbles purement Sebtana. Ne vous attendez donc pas à voir intervenir Brittany - en tout cas, pas en tant qu'amante. Voilà ! Esn espérant que ça vous plaire ! ;)**

**Ah, bien sûr je ne possède pas la série, et je gagne rien en écrivant ça.**

* * *

_..._

* * *

- J'avoue que ça, c'est un truc que je comprendrais jamais. Avoir peur des orage à 28 ans, ça craint …

l'hispanique ignora la provocation de son mari, et se blottit un peu plus dans sa couverture quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.

- Santana … ça suffit, t'es ridicule, là.

- Ta gueule, répliqua sèchement la dite Santana, sans pour autant quitter l'espère d'igloo qu'elle avait crée avec sa couverture. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai la trouille !

Sebastian soupira. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Santana avait une peur inexplicable des éclairs depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et devenait une vrai trouillarde quand un orage éclatait. De nombreuse fois, Sebastian lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un spécialiste pour l'aider à vaincre cette phobie, mais elle avait toujours refusée. (« _Va te faire foutre ! Je suis pas folle, alors j'ai pas besoin d'un spécialiste !_ »).

- J'imagine que tu veux te blottir dans mes bras, hein ?

Sans même réponse, l'hispanique quitta sa « cabane », et se blottit contre son mari en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Je te jure que si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te tue !

- C'est bon, ma bouche restera fermée. Mais tu sais, si tu veux te blottir contre moi, t'es pas obligée d'attendre les orages. Mes bras sont toujours grand ouverts.

- Ta gueule Sebastian. Sérieusement, ta gueule.

Sebastian ricana. Parfois, son épouse pouvait être une vrai gamine, mais il avait apprit à l'aimer malgré tout.


	2. Chapter 2 : Malade

_**Hello ! Deuxième chapitre ! Je suis ravi de voir que les fans du Sebtana sont bel et bien présents sur le site ! Admettons-le, il y a eu beaucoup plus de tension sexuelle entre des deux-là avec un seul duo qu'avec Finchel ou Klaine en quatre saisons. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même si c'est – encore une fois – très court.**_

* * *

...

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sebastian détestait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, c'était être malade. Premièrement, parce que même si c'était plutôt rare, à chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'à chaque fois, Santana profitait ouvertement de la situation. Et l'hispanique n'était jamais à court d'idées …

- Maman va prendre ta températuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure !

Sebastian grimaça, et jeta un regard à sa femme. Celle-ci avait revêtu son uniforme d'infirmière qu'il affectionnait tant pour l'occasion, mais cette fois-ci, il était tout simplement trop malade pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager faire l'amour avec elle. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et il avait l'impression qu'elle risquait d'exploser à chaque instant.

- Fous-moi la paix, grogna-t-il en se cachant sous la couverture.

Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour décourager l'hispanique. Celle-ci se glissa à son tour dans le lit, et se colla contre son mari.

- T'es vraiment malade, hein ?

- Ouais. Très malade. Alors laisse-moi crever tranquillement.

- Tu crèveras quand _je_ l'aurai décidé !

Sebastian soupira, mais dans son état, il ne pouvait guère faire plus, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. L'hispanique prit donc sa température – un moment fort désagréable à supporter.

- Presque 40, marmonna-t-elle. Pauvre petit chou ...

- Huuuuuuuuuum.

- Tu veux du thé, peut-être ?

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête. Si Santana se montrait aussi gentille, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était presque à l'article de ma mort (et non, il n'exagérait pas ! Du moins pas assez !). Il savait donc que cette trêve ne durerait guère longtemps, et décida d'en profiter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Small Bump

**Hello mes petis Kinders ! Quoi, comment ça c'était nul ? Bon OK.**

**Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas vraiment un drabble. C'est un chapitre plus long que les deux précédant, et je pense que je vais en écrire d'autres comme ça. ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. :)**

* * *

...

* * *

Allongés l'un contre l'autre après avoir fait l'amour, Sebastian et Santana s'apprêtaient à remettre ça quand la sonnerie du téléphone de l'hispanique vint les déranger. Celle-ci décrocha.

- Allô ? Grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

La conversation dura à peine une minute, et consista à une série de « Ouais », « Mouais, O.K. » et « Très bien » de la part de Santana. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Sebastian demanda aussitôt :

- C'était qui ?

- Quinn, répondit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle voulait nous inviter chez elle demain soir. Pour dîner.

- Et merde.

- Ouais, je sais …

Les deux soupirèrent. Pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas Quinn Fabray, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient chez la blonde, celle-ci insistait lourdement pour leur montrer des photos de sa fille Beth, dont elle allait prochainement récupérer la garde. Expérience qui, à la longue, pouvait se montrer très agaçante.

- Dis-moi, reprit Sebastian, t'as déjà pensé à avoir un enfant ?

- Ouais, répondit simplement Santana.

Sebastian se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis demanda :

- Et … ?

- Et alors, j'ai vite oublié cette idée.

- Sérieux ?

- Absolument.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas faite pour être maman, grogna l'hispanique, visiblement agacée.

- Tu es une menteuse pitoyable, Lopez.

Santana jeta un regard noir à son mari, qui comprit alors qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet qui fâchait.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

- Non. C'est pas toi le problème, Seb. C'est moi.

- Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de me donner plus d'explications ? Même un type intelligent et beau gosse comme moi n'arrive pas à comprendre où tu veux en venir.

- Hé ! L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec la beauté, abruti.

- N'essayes pas de changer de sujet, Lopez.

L'hispanique secoua la tête. Décidément, il la connaissait trop bien.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque. J'voulais pas que tu le saches, parce que franchement, j'en suis pas fière.

Sebastian ouvrit de grand yeux ronds. Certes, il n'était pas réellement surpris d'apprendre cela (tout comme lui, Santana avait un nombre incalculable de conquêtes à son actif, et n'était pourtant JAMAIS tombée enceinte), mais comment sa femme pouvait-elle avoir honte ?

- C'est pas ta faute, affirma-t-il.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je déteste les enfants de toute façon.

Elle se redressa, et pendant un instant, Sebastian s'attendit à la voir passer en mode Lima Height, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de grommeler un « Moi aussi ... » presque inaudible, et surtout, peu convainquant. Sebastian s'en voulut presque aussitôt : il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que vivait Santana. Lui, il s'en fichait de ne pas avoir d'enfants,mais pour elle, c'était sûrement différent. Santana était une femme, après tout ; et les femmes aiment souvent les enfants. Elle ne devait pas être une des rares exceptions.

- Écoute, dit Sebastian en caressant l'épaule de sa femme, je sais que c'est pas facile à vire, et d'ailleurs, c'était courageux de ta part d'oser m'en parler. (il s'arrêta quelque seconde pour réfléchir ; décidément, les grands discours, ce n'était pas son truc). Mais tu sais quoi ? Si un jour, nous voulons un enfant, on pourra très bien adopter. Le plus important, c'est l'amour qu'on lui portera. Ça sera différent bien sûr, mais je l'aimerai exactement de la même manière. T'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ?

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de l'hispanique qu'elle essuya rapidement avec son pouce avant de hocher la tête.

- On remet ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire qui en disait long.


End file.
